Pink Hair, Midnights, and Rock 'n Roll
by axnaples
Summary: AU Where Skank!Quinn is the new girl and right off the bat, her and Rachel bud heads. But, hey! Thank god for AP English Lit!


**CHAPTER ONE**

"Rachel! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Finn shouted, tailing his girlfriend down the hall.

"Sorry doesn't change a thing, Finn. When I'm ready to talk about this, we'll talk. But, until then, leave me alone." Rachel said evenly. She did not stop walking and she didn't look at him.

Finn finally gave up and stopped following her as they reached Rachel's locker.

"Fine, let me know when. I love you, Rachel."

As he left, Rachel leaned against the cool metal of the locker and squeezed her eyes shut. She sighed in aggression. She loved Finn, but he was dense sometimes. Why didn't he understand what he did was completely wrong. What kind of a boyfriend makes out with the person who has tormented his girlfriend for years and thinks sorry is going to fix everything.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Rachel jumped in surprise at the voice that interrupted her train of thought. She looked over to see a girl with messy, bright pink hair and a nose ring looking at her from two lockers down. Her hair was just above shoulder length. She was wearing a black shirt that read _Role Model_ across the front and a pair of black jeans. She looked like the very definition of trouble. Rachel decided right then that she wanted no part of the girl.

"Well, I hardly see how that is any of your business. But, I'd suppose that, yes, Finn and I are at a rough patch." She snapped.

The girl quirked her eyebrow at Rachel. A smirk settled on her face and she snorted. Confusion took over Rachel's face.

"What?" She Questioned.

The girl did not answer Rachel, only shook her head with the same smirk.

"What is so funny?" Rachel near shouted, stomping her foot.

"Nothing," The girl laughed, "It's just for someone so tiny, you sure do think you're intimidating."

Rachel glared at the girl. _How dare she insult my height!_ Rachel thought to herself.

"Who are you, exactly?" She asked, frustrated.

The girl only continued to smirk.

 _God, does she ever not have that stupid smirk on her face?_

"I believe the polite thing to do when someone asks you a question is to answer them." Rachel spat impatiently.

The pink haired girl leaned in close to the brunets ear. Rachel felt her face heat up.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The punk whispered in the shorter girls ear. The pink haired girl backed away slowly, winked, and left down the hallway.

Rachel's face got redder. She was outraged. Who did this girl think she was? She had no right to get that close to her! Nor did she have the right to wink at her! All Rachel could do was huff and head off to her first class of the day, AP English Literature. She was happy to get away from the girl, but the moment she walked into the room, he stomach dropped.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" She cried, exasperated.

"What's wrong, short-stack? Not pleased to see me? And here I thought we made a connection." The girl feigned hurt expression made Rachel want to slap her.

"Excuse me,but I think you may be lost. Remedial English is down the hall." She shot back.

From the moment they left her mouth, Rachel regretted her words as she saw the pure anger flash in the girl's eyes.

"Thanks for the assumption midget, but kindly keep you bitchy remarks to yourself." The girl seethed, "And next time you try to insult my intelligence, you'll regret it."

An expression of fear took over Rachel's face. She knew it would be in her best interest to apologize, but she was to stubborn. Instead, she hardened her expression and met the girl's eyes, as if she was issuing a challenge. Before anymore harsh words could be exchanged, their teacher walked in.

"Miss. Berry, I see you've met our new student."

Rachel flashed the teacher a fake smile.

"Yes, Mrs. O'Donnel, I have had the _pleasure_ of meeting her."

Mrs. O'Donnel seemed to be content with her response.

"Well, since you're both so friendly with each other, why don't you take seat next to Rachel, Quinn?" Mrs. O'Donnel suggested.

Quinn's eyes widened. She muttered a quiet " _fuck"_ under her breath before turning to the teacher with a smile equally as fake as the one Rachel previously held.

"I'd me _happy_ to."

Mrs. O'Donnel smiled brightly.

"Great! Take a seat and we can start!"

Rachel took her seat and Quinn sat in the desk next to her. As class began, Quinn could not help but notice that she was the only one next to Rachel. Every other desk behind, in front of or next to Rachel was empty. And for a brief moment all the pink hair girl felt was sadness for the girl.


End file.
